


It's Different Now

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-10
Updated: 2002-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jean finds that her feelings for Scott have changed from pretend to actual love. But how will she explain it to Scott?
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 3





	It's Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Estelle for the Beta.
> 
> Inspired by "Falling" was sung by Roy Orbison.

**It's Different Now**

Come; sit by me in the sofa. Don't look so worried. No, the kids are fine. Charles is fine. Yes, I'm fine too. Please...let me explain.

Strange, now I don't know how to start. Okay...Scott, I'm falling in love with you. No, wait. Please don't say you love me, don't say you know. Wait till you hear the rest.

We've been together for two years now. We've both known that our age difference of ten years would one day mean something and...I guess it has. Yes, I know you don't mind but you see...

Remember all those nights when I held you tight? When I kissed you, let you make love to me...when I told you I loved you?

It wasn't true. I used you, you were just...someone new, young and willing... Innocent in ways of the heart. I knew I could seduce you, I knew I could trick you.

Please...say something, anything.

Why? I'm not sure. To prove a younger man would still find me beautiful? To prove to myself I still had 'it'? Because you were and still are beautiful? Or simply because I needed someone with me, beside me? Someone to hold me, warm me and love me? I don't know. I wish I did.

Why tell you now? No, please...don't turn away from me now. I didn't tell you all this just out of spite. Really I didn't. I just wish you to understand. When I said I loved you then...I was lying all the time. Everything I did was a lie. I pretended to be falling in love with you then I was only using you for my own ends and needs.

But it's different now; you must believe me. I flirted with Logan, hoping that it would prove to myself I wasn't falling for you but I couldn't sleep with him because when we kissed it was your face I saw.

I'm so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You should never have known but I needed to tell you. If there is to be just the smallest chance for us to have a life together then we need to build it on truth; never lies. No more lies...I promise you, Scott.

Please...I can't see your eyes. I don't know your thoughts. Your face is unreadable to me. Please...say anything even if it's just to curse me.

All those years...yes, I know. I know. And I'm so sorry. Please, please try and forgive me somehow. No, don't say anything tonight. Please...don't. Grant me tonight.

I'll kiss you now and pray you'll forgive me. Please forgive me somehow. Hold me tonight. Make love to me tonight. Stay with me tonight and then tomorrow tell me the truth...

Tell me when the breaking of dawn comes if there's still a chance.

Tell me then if you can ever forgive me.

Tell me if your love can see us through.

I'll pray to hear those words...

Say that you love me

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now when I'm falling in love with you

So tell me tomorrow...tell me tomorrow if you love me still.

Tell me tomorrow...

The End


End file.
